


Come here

by Orogeneza



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affection, Banter, Comforting Robert, Cuddle, General fluff, M/M, vulnerable aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: Aaron gets back from hospital and Robert takes care of him.Because the fluff is needed now, and it's nice to get back to sl that  we (fandom) could actually cope with.





	Come here

It was good to have Aaron back in home, he hated to sleep alone in their bad, it was hard to fall asleep without his dirty little grease monkey by his side. Now Aaron was sitting on the sofa pretending  he was fine, bat Robert could tell that actually he was exhausted and little bit in pain, journey from the hospital to home was much more tiring to Aaron that we was ready to admit. Robert’s back was now turned to him while he was busy with making brew for them, but he could hear his sigh and quiet moan of pain. Robert took a look at his fiancé, and the sight of him made him smile with concern. Aaron looked so vulnerable and he found in himself the need to take care of him. He approached him and sat next to him still having that semi smile on face. Aaron scowled at him his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing, I’m just glad you’re home."

He leaned forward and placed small kiss on Aaron’s temple.

After the crash he couldn’t resist small kisses and soft touches, like he constantly needed to reassure himself that Aaron is real and he made through all of it. Aaron chuckled and gave him loving look in return.

"I think you should get some rest.."

"I’m fine!"

Aaron immediately interrupted him

"I thought sleeping in your own bed is what you dreamed of especially when you can have me there ether."

"You and your big ego..." - Aaron shook his head in disbelieve and tried to look annoyed but his wide smile kind of ruined his attempts. – "But I need a shower first… and I can manage on my own" – he add quickly like he already knew what Robert was going to offer.

He slowly stand up from sofa and took his steps towards bathroom. Robert had his eyes on him all the time until he dissipate from living room. His smile turned into a grin.

 

He reheated Aaron’s brew and headed to their bedroom. He place the mug on nightstand. Then he reached to wardrobe to draw a blanket for Aaron. He prepared bed by adjusting the pillows and laying out the blanket. When he was changing his clothes from shirt and jeans to some  t-shirt and sweatpants, Aaron walked to the room wearing his favorite lose kit.

"I bet this is my t-shirt – he said pointing at Robert and smiling."

"Exactly, I wouldn’t sleep in any of mine, they’re too expensive to waste them like that"   He responded with a smug grin.

Aaron just roll his eyes and snorted.

"Come on Aaron, let’s take a nap."

Aaron without a word placed himself under the blanket. He was lying on his back when he noticed the mug. He lifted himself up to half-sitting position than he grab the cup with his left and gulped the tea. He didn’t say anything but Robert knew it was Aaron’s way to say thank you and that he actually appreciate his effort. Aaron drank some more of his brew and put the mug down on his nightstand.

"Are you going to join me or…"

Aaron said shifting his position so now he was laying on his back again.

Robert realized that this whole time he was standing in the middle of the room watching him.

"Oh someone’s needy!"

He couldn’t help himself. Well this was his way of showing the affection and he loved when Aaron was rolling his eyes at him.

Robert spread himself next to Aaron, taking all of the free space that has left. He lied down on his stomach, head turned toward his fiancé. Aaron was breathing deep and slowly, and you could tell that he’s asleep if only his eyes weren’t wide open.

"If you want to sleep, you need to close your eyes, Aaron"

"So why you don’t shut yours instead of watching me like some creep"

Robert giggled quietly in answer, he really missed this bantering between them. 

"And why are you even here? I mean it’s barley afternoon, you’re already that old that you need some naps to get through the day?"

There was annoyance in Aaron’s voice but also he could hear tune of pure affection. Well that’s how things work with Aaron, he was rather an “gesture” person so almost every time Aaron wanted to say something tender or soppy to Robert he spoke in actions not words and at that rarely occasions when Aaron actually said something nice to Robert it still was packed up in a little amount of grumpiness. And Robert loved it. He knew that Aaron was not annoyed with him and in this banter was hidden message for Robert, what Aaron meant was _I’m glad you’re here, I appreciate, thank_ s.

"Oi! Stop it! You’ll made me think that you missed sleeping with me."

Robert said amused. 

"Yeah, right!"

They both were laughing. Robert knew that what he just said was true, Aaron missed him and to be honest Robert missed him as much as he did.

"Ok, enough. You should sleep, get some rest."

Robert said softly, but there was still trace of playfulness in his voice. He glanced at Aaron to check if this time Aaron was about to listen to him and actually close his eyes.

Aaron wasn’t smiling anymore, his face was dead serious. Robert frowned with concern.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing, I’m…"

He knew that look, that pleading gaze. Aaron wasn’t good at talking about his feelings, but Robert most of a times could guess what was in Aaron’s mind. And this face expression was telling him to get closer to Aaron, that his fiancé needed some affection display. It was something that Aaron would never ask him straightforwardly.

Robert shifted his position now he was lying on his side. He leaned forward and kiss him lightly. Aaron reacted immediately placing one hand on Roberts arm and the second on Robert’s chest gripping material of his t-shirt. Robert was surprised how desperate Aaron seemed, he tried to broke of the kiss but young man held him too tight. And as much he loved  kissing him, he was sure that there was something wrong. Robert was determined to find out what exactly it was.

"Tell me"

He whispered directly into Aaron lips. He decided not to kiss him until he find out what’s going on. The only answer he got was Aaron’s hands letting go of him. Robert took the hint and drew back.

C’mon, I know there’s something bothering you.

Robert waited in silence. He didn’t want to push him too much. Aaron was avoiding his eyes, taking his time to find the right words. Robert was patient, he was aware how difficult it was for Aaron to put his thoughts into a words especially when it comes to feelings. He put his hand on Aaron’s arm and focused his gaze on him, his thumb stroked softly his skin.

With a deep sigh Aaron finally spoke

"I just don’t sleep well since the… the surgery…"

Robert was sure that Aaron wanted to say crash instead of surgery.

"Why…? I mean Is it because of pain? I can get you some painkillers."

"No! No it’s not that. Well partially it is. I just erm… You know I don’t like sleeping on my back, right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"It might sound stupid, but… I always have nightmares sleeping on my back. I don’t understand why though but it’s been that way since I remember."

There’s nothing stupid about it."

Aaron nod slightly in answer and continued.

After the surgery Doctor told me to avoid as much shifting as I can and let it heal, and laying on my back was the least pain-causing position.

"Ohh..."

Now Robert finally understood.

"Yeah, not much pain but not much sleep ether."

"They’ve already removed stitches, so I guess you can lay on your side. It shouldn’t cause any harm."

"I’m not sure it’ll help this time."

"The nightmares you had… they were about the crash…"

Aaron nod slightly again.

"Come here"

Robert said opening his arms. Aaron moved quietly and placed himself in front of Robert pressing his forehead to Robert’s chest, their legs tangled together. It was like Aaron wanted to hide himself in his warmth, like Robert’s body was his shelter. Robert was holding him firmly his chin on top of Aaron’s head. He wanted to make Aaron feel safe, to take away all scary thoughts. He kissed gently Aaron’s head supposing Aaron’s already asleep, but  then he heard soft moans. He smiled to himself and whispered.

"Sweet dreams"

"Soft"

Aaron mumbled drifting into a sleep.

It was good to have Aaron back in home, back in his arms.


End file.
